Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - The AppleSpark Trilogy
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ザ ムービー - アップルスパーク トリロジー, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Za Mūbī - AppuruSupāku Torirojī)'' is a Japanese-American 2013 3-part anime film sub-series based on the anime television series "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift" produced by Sunrise, Trigger, Studio 4C and NI97/AR97 Studioworks as part of the movie film series chief directed by Yoshiaki Okumura and directed by Tensai Okamura, Akiyuki Shinbo (with co-operation with Shaft) and Hiroyuki Imaishi with a screenplay by Yasuko Kobayashi and english version screenplay by Dave Polsky based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo. The 3 movies are named as "AppleSpark Chapter", "FlutterMac Chapter" and "ShiningCadance Chapter". It's the first movie series of the series to be in Digital 3D. The movie is set to be released from May 31st to July 6 of 2013. The movies, like Celestial Azure Guardians, will be rated R by the MPAA for mature themes not suitable for under 17 without a parent. The movie is produced by the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project with american co-operation by diBonaventura Pictures and Ivanna The Movie, and distributed by Universal Pictures, Funimation Entertainment and Nikkatsu with the partnership with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. About the Films The 3 movies are non-canon to Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift. The trilogy movie series is a film series similarity to Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy based off the AppleSpark Six (which is inspired by shipping and brotherhood) and the anime series when 3 separate films is about 2 characters as well as others that either appears in every film of the trilogy. Each of the films's subtitles contains the name of the ships NaruIchi97 likes, but the AppleSpark Chapter name takes an alternate name to Twijack. As of May, since the announcement of the currently untitled Equestria Girls MLP Chronicles Anime series, NI97 Announced that a cameo for Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto in the FlutterMac Chapter and a cameo for Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki from Reki Kawahara's Sword Art Online in the ShiningCadance chapter is confirmed, as well as the voice actors reprising their roles, leading Kishimoto and Kawahara approving of it. However, Aaron announced different spanish VA's for both Kazuto and Asuna for Latin American release since no company in Latin America dubbed Sword Art Online in Spanish nor aired on any network due to the anime industry in Latin America fading out and also due to Animax's change to Sony Spin and his way to stop airing anime since March 2012. The Trilogy's Chief Director is the anime's director Yoshiaki Okumura. AppleSpark Chapter Discord returns again! (After the elements of harmony defeated him (Return of Harmony), while in HPCS he got defeated (Ep13).) And he must vow to get vengeance on Twilight Sparkle because of his friends defeating him for a reason of bringing chaos to Equestria, Which leads Celestia to be dissapointed of herself for a task to reform Discord instead of something else not too evil and Fluttershy to be dissapointed of Discord not being reformed as before. Now, Twilight and Applejack must take extreme measures not only to take Discord back to his place, but to take their humanized relationship to the next level. *Movie Directed by: Tensai Okamura (Blue Exorcist) *Release Date: May 31st, 2013 in North America and June 1st, 2013 in Japan FlutterMac Chapter Fluttershy and Big Macintosh had a pretty nice lovely relationship with each other since they met and Applejack allowed her to go out with his older brother and being with him for the rest of her life. But Suddenly, someone familiar to Fluttershy gets revenge on her, and it's Iron Will! Because of his dissapointment with her unsatisfaction to her assertiveness lessons that might get the downfall of her and her friendship with the six ponies and her own kindness, he tries to ruin her own home and her life. But Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, with the help of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Aaron and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, must do something to stop Iron Will and drive him away from Ponyville. *Movie Directed by: Akiyuki Shinbo (Madoka Magica) *Release Date: June 21st, 2013 in North America and June 22nd in Japan ShiningCadance Chapter The Crystal Empire is ruled by Cadance and Shining Armor all together! And also the rulers are living their love life so easily, even if their nights get sexier. But suddenly, Maximus IQ returns and brings a modified, cyber-like, rebuilt King Sombra to team up and vanish the Crystal Empire for another millenium. Their solution, Princess Celestia, along with Admiral DeGill and Princess Luna gives a favor to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance to joins forces with the Element of Loyalty's Master and Galactic Guardian, Betty Barrett and the future Galactic Guardian (and Penelope's Older Brother), Chaz Lang, along with Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess to make their love even more stronger and bring peace to the Crystal Empire as well as their lives. *Movie Directed by: Hiroyuki Imaishi (Gurren Lagann) *Release Date: July 3rd, 2013 in North America and July 6th in Japan. Cast Music *Composer: Yasuharu Takanashi, Steve Jablonsky, Taku Takahashi *Supervisors: William Anderson and Daniel Ingram *Production: Geneon Universal, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint Songs File:Yume Sekai - Haruka Tomatsu - Sword Art Online ED.wmv|AppleSpark Chapter Ending - Yume Sekai by Haruka Tomatsu (From Sword Art Online) File:ONE OK ROCK 「Wherever you are」(with lyrics)|FlutterMac Chapter Ending - Wherever you Are by ONE OK ROCK File:Aimer RE I AM (Full version) 機動戰士高達UC Unicorn episode 6 "宇宙與地球"主題曲|ShiningCadance Chapter Ending - Re: I Am by Aimer (From Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 6: Two Worlds, Two Tomorrows) Gallery ASTrilogyAppleSparkChapterLogo_(vector_by_dentist73548).png|AppleSpark Chapter ASTrilogyFlutterMacChapterLogo_(vectors_by_bengo538_and_lcpsycho).png|FlutterMac Chapter ASTrilogyShiningCadanceChapterLogo_(vector_by_90sigma_and_hawk9mm).png|ShiningCadance Chapter Sequel Sunrise announced that another HPCS film is in the works, along with the announcement of a NeoWave sequel series and a Re:Birth trilogy. The film will be released in late 2014 with the same staff from the television series. Tomohiko Ito, chief assistant storyboard artist of the series is confirmed to be the director of the film. Greg Weisman will write the english version screenplay of the film. In AnimeJapan 2014, Sunrise announced that due to another HPCS film being confirmed, it is also confirmed that there will be a double feature between the AppleSpark Complex and the Teen Cutie Mark Crusaders film. Production Staff *Chief Director: Yoshiaki Okumura *AppleSpark Chapter Director: Tensai Okamura *FlutterMac Chapter Director: Akiyuki Shinbo *ShiningCadance Chapter Director: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Planning by: Sunrise x NaruIchi97 *Original Creators: Lauren Faust, Aaron Montalvo, Bonnie Zacherle, Hasbro *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi (Japanese Version), Dave Polsky (English Version) *Original Character Design: John Joseco *Character Design: Hajime Watanabe *Animation Director: Yoh Yoshinari, Sushio, Seiichi Nakatani, Yoshiyuki Kanno *Art Director: Atsushi Nishigori *Art Setting: Hiromi Wakabayashi *Color Design: Satoshi Hashimoto *Sound Director: Masafumi Mima *Chief Storyboard Artists: Tomohiko Ito, Sabrina Alberghetti *Music: Yasuharu Takanashi, Steve Jablonsky, Taku Takahashi *Animation Producer: Kazuya Masumoto, Michael Arias *Executive Producer: Tracey Pakosta, Brian Goldner, Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis *Japanese Executive Producers: Takaaki Kidani, Atsuhiro Iwakami, Ken Iyadomi, Kantaro Tomiyama, Yuma Sakata, Shin Unozawa, Hiroshi Matsuura, Hideyuki Kachi *Producers (American Version): Lorenzo DiBonaventura, Aaron Montalvo, Devon Cody *Producers (Japanese Version): Shin Sasaki, Eiko Tanaka, Yasuo Ueda, Shozou Abe, Kenji Hamada, Masahiko Otsuka *Animation Production: Trigger, Studio 4°C, Sunrise *Animation Production Co-operation: Shaft (FlutterMac Chapter Only) * CG Animation Production: Polygon Pictures, Sanzigen *Production: Harmony Ponidox Shift: The Movie Project (Geneon Universal Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, We've, Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Namco Bandai Studios Inc., Takara Tomy, Sunrise, Nikkatsu, Hasbro Studios) *Production Co-operation: diBonaventura Pictures International, Ivanna The Movie *Distributed by: Universal Pictures (International), Nikkatsu (Japan), Funimation Entertainment (North American Re-release as of 2014) *Licensed by: NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios, Funimation Entertainment (as of 2014) See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Category:Movies Category:Animated Category:Anime Films Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series